Goodness Gracious
by Liliana Celeste
Summary: The King of Asgard is blessed when his wife gives birth to a baby girl. Growing up, the princess learns the complications of pursuing the role of royalty yet there is something particular that she secretly desires. During her brother's coronation, myriads of terrible events happen, forcing the princess to become a different, stronger person and prepare herself for the future.
1. Chapter I

_{Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel-related. I'm not making any profit off of this story, I'm just posting it for entertainment purposes only. The only things I own are my original characters, ideas, etc.}_

_Goodness Gracious_

_Chapter I_

Odin, the All-Father paced anxiously back and forth outside his and his wife's chambers, his hands clasped behind his back tightly. His beautiful and regal ever-loving wife, Frigga, was currently giving birth to his soon-to-be son or daughter; whichever one that he would be soon blessed with.

Here he was, the aging King of Asgard – incredibly nervous and overwhelmed. He could hear nothing but the screams of agony from his faithful spouse. '_She'll be fine, just fine'_ Odin reminded himself occasionally. Terrified and pained over the thought of Frigga going through such agony, Odin couldn't also help but think excitedly over the new babe yet to be born.

_It could be a boy_, then his two sons, Thor and Loki would have a younger brother. The wonderful thought of that made the King smile gloriously; his three sons playing together, fighting together. Or it could be a girl. His two sons being protective older brothers to his young daughter. Either way – he knew he wouldn't be disappointed.

His envisioning thoughts shattered once he heard the door leading to his chambers being opened slowly, cautiously.

Odin turned to the door.

Asgard's most faithful and valuable healer, Eir, a kind-hearted middle-aged woman with soft auburn-colored hair and gentle blue eyes. She instinctively bowed down to the All-Father.

"Your Highness," she spoke mildly, her eyes twinkling in the pale light. "Would you care to see your Queen and child?"

With bated breath, Odin simply nodded, a silent acknowledgement towards Eir. She stepped to the side, allowing access for the King to enter inside his chambers. Regaining his composure, he strides confidentially through the doors, halting to a gradual stop as he stared at the beautiful sight before him; his stunning and awfully exhausted Queen cradling the newborn child to her arms.

The extra maidens that aided Eir all simultaneously bowed down to their King before stepping away from the bed, allowing Asgard's King and Queen to have a moment.

Frigga finally glanced up from the beautiful child towards her husband, whom was still standing a distance away from her, merely observing them lovingly. She offered him a content smile, the candle-light bathing her face with shadows of beauty.

"My Queen," Odin whispered, a smile gracing his lips as he crossed the room, coming to sit at the Queen's side on the bed. He swiped some of her coils of reddened hair out of her face, sticky with sweat. "You are beautiful as ever."

She answered him with a kind smile, "My King; meet your daughter."

His gaze softened once he heard those words. Frigga shifts the babe covered in a thin blanket from her arms and deposited the now-crying babe in Odin's hesitant arms. With his one eye, he gaze down at the extraordinarily beautiful babe. The babe's crimson patch of subtle hair and sparkling eyes flashed like the morning sun on the horizon. The babe instantly stopped crying as she peered up with curious dark eyes up at her father. She cooed in his strong hands.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Just like her mother," Odin replied to his Queen, breaking out into a thrilled grin.

At that moment, the doors to their chambers burst open. Odin's two unruly sons, Thor and Loki, ran through the doors like a pair of whimsical squirrels racing each other. Equally, they were both excited to see the new babe.

"Father!" they both shouted, enthusiasm etched on their faces.

"Hush now, children!" Frigga ordered them – not wanting them to scare the babe with their obnoxious volume. "We don't want to disturb your babe sister now, do you?"

Loki grinned excitedly before saying to his older golden-haired brother, "I knew it; I _told_ you it was going to be a girl!"

Thor rolled his eyes at his raven-haired younger brother as Odin said to the both of them, "My sons, come forward… meet your new sister."

The brothers shared a look of eagerness before running forward. Thor occupied a seat on one side of Odin while Loki took the other side.

The babe in Odin's arms gurgled softly; the brothers gazed down at the girl in awe. She was incredibly small, fragile…

"May I hold her?" Loki's voice was soft, hesitant.

"No; _I_ want to hold her!" Thor argued.

"_I_ asked first!" Loki protested.

"Thor, Loki," Odin barked, narrowing his eye at his two quarreling sons. "Enough!" He turns to the glaring golden-haired child, "Thor; it is only reasonable that Loki asked first, therefor he shall hold the babe first. You can await the next turn."

Thor was incredibly appalled from his father's words while Loki was clearly fighting back a triumphant grin.

"That's not fair!"

"Thor Odinson, you dare not disobey your father's request," warned Odin, narrowing his eye.

"Yes, father," the golden-haired child reluctantly grumbled.

"Loki," said Frigga softly, encouragingly as Odin prepared to hand the child over to his raven-haired youngest son.

Hesitantly, Loki held out his arms, a bit awkwardly as the All-Father placed the now-crying babe in his son's stroppy arms.

Frigga noticed this and calmly advised, "Hold her up properly, Loki. Cradle her head. Like this," she correctly positioned his hands in the right place so that he was propping up the babe appropriately.

Thor huffed, jealousy bubbling in his chest of the fact that Loki got to hold her first. He's the eldest, therefore he should be the first to hold her. '_All because Loki asked first'_, Thor thought bitterly.

"Mother, father, she's so fragile," Loki whispered as he stared down at the whining babe with his emerald gaze. Frigga smiled. Odin brought his wife closer to him, both watching the peaceful scene of Loki and his newborn sister.

"That she is, my son," acknowledged Odin softly.

Loki stared mesmerized at the beautiful babe in his arms. She was now looking up at Loki with those eyes, the color of an amber stone. The babe ignited up in delight as she gurgled softly. Looking into those eyes, Loki silently sworn himself to be the best big brother and always be there for her.

"What is her name?" asked Thor, never taking his eyes off his brother and sister. The King and Queen of Asgard both shared mutual looks of pride and honor.

"Princess Odette of Asgard."

.

.

.

_This was just an idea that came to my head, I don't know if I'm actually going to continue this story, I'm just testing it out. If you want me to continue and you want to see more, please let me know in a review or PM, whichever you prefer, either is fine with me. Thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter II

_{Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel-related. I'm not making any form of profit for this story, I'm just posting it for entertainment purposes only. The only pieces I own are my original characters, ideas, etc.}_

Goodness Gracious

Chapter II 

Myriad of wonderful years streamed by after the birth of Princess Odette of Asgard.

Like Odin had predicted right before she was born, his two delightful yet boisterous sons, the golden-haired older brother Thor, and the raven-haired younger brother Loki; they both treated their babe sister well.

The King of Asgard couldn't have been more content with the delightful result of Odette's birth. His lovely wife Frigga glowed with bliss after their beautiful little princess was born.

Throughout the years, Loki and Thor together taught their little sister ranging from planning a playful prank, teaching her how to defend herself with weaponry, reading to her and oh, so much more.

Loki knew he was blessed from the moment he laid eyes upon Odette's warm brown orbs. He had to admit, his brotherly relationship with his brother never seemed that strong; it was only Odette that brought them closer than ever.

On the other hand, originally, Thor wasn't so pleased with the absurd idea of having a younger sister instead of another brother he always selfishly wanted. His egotistical belief vanished once Odette captured his heart when he first held her in his thick arms. Now, he was glad that his babe sister would always be in his existence.

Odette was simply a beautiful and unique child at such a young age. Just like her Mother, the princess inherited her flaming red-hair that looked so lovely and elegant. Everyone, except Odette, adored her hair. But to Odette, her hair felt such a nuisance; it was incredibly thick, curly, and long; so long that it reached down to her bum.

Another trait that Odette inherited from both her Mother and Father was her alabaster skin; she absolutely _despised_ her pastel skin. She wished that she could have more of a bronzed-appearance like her older brother, Thor; his sun-kissed skin and golden hair. At least, Odette wasn't the only one with such a pale appearance; her second older brother, Loki, possessed skin so white, he was practically translucent in the sun-light.

A particular thing that made owning such alabaster skin worse; Odette's face and body was concealed with myriads of little freckles. Growing up, her freckles seemed to appear more and more which made her insecure about herself even more. Her brothers even always teased her about it. Although, her Mother and Father thought differently. She was only ten years of age and already complaining about her appearance.

It was one beautiful night when Frigga was tucking her young child into bed when Odette grumbled about the freckles sprouted all over her.

"Those spots are what make you unique and beautiful, sweet child." Frigga had spoken to her, a reassuring smile etched on her aging mouth. The little girl with flaming hair looked up at her mother with doubt.

"Mother, everyone—including my _obnoxious_ brothers—mock my appearance every day. Not only do they tease me about my appearance, they bully me about being a princess. Some people are really nasty and say that I'm _spoiled_ or that I'm not _good enough at anything_."

Before her mother could open her mouth to reply, the King of Asgard burst through her chamber doors, looking determined and angry. Clearly, he eavesdropped in on the conversation.

"_Spoiled_? Not good enough at _anything_?!" barked out Odin as he glided through Odette's chamber doors; a fuming expression was painted on his withered features. "Who said those foul words, my child? I shall have the miscreant severely punished for what has been said."

"Father, no!" protested Odette quickly. She shook her head rapidly as Frigga and Odin shared looks of concern. "Please, it's nothing. I don't want to be known as the _stoolpigeon_. I'm well old enough to handle my own complications."

"Nonsense, child—"

"My darling," interrupted Frigga softly, catching her husband's attention. "Listen to what your daughter speaks. If she wishes not for our assistance, we shan't force it upon her."

Odette flashed her mother a thankful smile before looking up to her father, hoping the subject could drop.

To her relief, Odin reluctantly nodded.

"Very well, my love," he stepped forward and recommenced Frigga's doing of tucking Odette under the warm covers of her bed. Frigga smiled lovingly at her husband and daughter, how much she was blessed with.

"Thank you, Father," said his daughter, her brown eyes sparkling in the candle-light. Tenderly, Odin caressed her cheek before proceeding a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, so very much, my beautiful daughter."

"And I you, father."

Nightly exchanges between the three of them continued throughout the years.

Odin loved his daughter very much to the core; but he feared the thought of Odette enduring the trials that come with growing up…

He knew that soon, Odette would be at an appropriate age to marry and bear children. Odin's belief pleased yet scared him. He would be joyful for his daughter, but the terrifying held of not being able to see her much anymore after that, it frightened him to the core.

But nonetheless, when the day would come, he would bless her future marriage and be the selfless father to preserve her happiness.

His three children, Thor, Loki, and Odette all played together quite frequently. Many times, the two brothers would team up and tease or tackle their little sister.

"Thor, Loki, why must you tease me so?" asked young Odette, reaching the brink of age eleven. Thor, whom was almost age sixteen at this point, and Loki whom was almost age fifteen. Both of them already growing into their strong, athletic builds while the sister remained shorter than average and far too skinny for her age.

"Come now, sister," laughed Thor, bringing his shorter sibling into a hug while ruffling her hair. "Learn to laugh and enjoy yourself. You're starting to act like a dainty little princess."

"Princess, yes. Dainty, no."

Her other brother with darker hair laughed amused.

Odette shook her head. "You two are no fair. Just because I'm a lady, doesn't mean that I'm too dainty to challenge you to a duel."

"A duel?" scoffed Loki. "Don't be ridiculous, Odie."

"Oh, goodness gracious, Loki!" complained the princess as she walked through the spaced-out halls of the colossal palace. The two much taller brothers kept up with her speed as she continued to rant, "Why must you always say that? You have no problem dueling with Sif!"

"Sif is highly-trained, unlike you, sister. Besides, you clearly understand that Mother and Father would never approve of their only daughter clad in armor and fighting with a dangerous weapon," pointed out Thor.

No matter how much Odette wanted to disagree with him, she knew he was right. Mother and Father would never approve. Since she was born into royalty, it was her duty to be a proper princess and be expected to learn the correct etiquette.

Her instructor, an older gentleman named Cosak, had been educating her from a very young age to become an intelligent woman. Odette shared a strong bond with her tutor Cosak; really, he was considered family to her. He's been there since she was born, been teaching all things good and bad or right and wrong.

It was just a normal average day for a thirteen-year old Odette as she mindlessly scanned through the pages of her book while Cosak continued to lecture her about the importance of their kingdom and all of the nine realms.

"Sir, Cosak?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Oh, please. No formalities. We are indeed much closer than that, won't you agree, Cosak?" The old withering man with pure long white hair and startling blue eyes released a sigh as he set down his book. Odette and Cosak always took their studies in the beautiful library where it was most quiet. Cosak observed the girl with flaming hair as he stood tall.

"It would appear so, young Odette. What is your query that you request?"

Odette bit her lip nervously before saying, "There are gossips spreading around like a disease, Cosak. Is it true; are you planning on living in retirement soon?"

The white-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Odette—"

"Cosak, do not try to sugarcoat this rumor."

"Fine, then yes, it is true that I plan to withdraw for old time's sake."

She sucked in her cheeks, as she fought the tears that were threatening to escape. Not wanting to sound selfish, the Princess politely told him that she would dearly miss him, to which he replied to her that he would of course still visit every once in a while.

After her anguish lesson with a retiring Cosak, Odette returned to her own bedroom, a saddened frown still planted on her face. _Don't be selfish_. She repeatedly reminded herself. _If he wishes to retire, so be it._

Releasing a distressed sigh, she fell back against her bed and smothered her face against her pillow, which smelt of rosemary and spring water. That specific scent made Odette feel so much at home, feeling relaxed and content.

_Knock. Knock._

This unforeseen visit scared Odette, as she was not expecting any visitors to her bedroom. Out of habit, she slid from the bed, quick as a wink and smoothed down the layers of her dress skirts and positioned herself standing in a more appropriate manner. Another rule she was forced to maintain.

She cleared her throat awkwardly for a moment.

"Come in."

Once she granted the visitor's wish to enter, she was stunned to see the King waltz into her bedroom, practically gliding as if he was on smooth, polished ice. His expression crossed with wariness and kindness, a combination Odette knew very well; the King had something he wanted to share with her.

"Miss Odette." He greeted in his traditional, stern tone.

"Father." She hailed back appropriately.

He didn't get straight to the point as he absentmindedly sauntered around her room as Odette remained standing where she stood, hands clasped behind her back.

"I automatically assume you've spoken to your instructor about his retiring desires." Odin's face stayed passive but he stopped pacing and instead, stood in front of his much-shorter daughter. Her face immediately bloomed of sadness. The King's heart panged for the young girl; he knew Cosak was practically family to her.

"Unfortunately."

"My daughter, I refuse to see tears of grief on this beautiful face." He raised a hand and cupped the side of her freckled cheek as more tears resurfaced. Odette couldn't help it; she couldn't hold them back. "Oh, no more crying, sweetling. Think of it this way: Sir Cosak will be much happier if he gets to return to see his beloved family. After serving here for more than a thousand years, wouldn't you agree that this is only fair?"

Odette hiccupped.

"Yes. I suppose you are right. I feel so guilty for thinking so selfishly when I don't even mean to. In fact, I should go and apologize to Cosak right at this moment—"

"Not so fast, my child. There's no need for apologizing. I've already spoken to the lad so far and no hard feelings are revealed. Sir Cosak will be departing at sunrise. You can say your good-byes along with everybody."

"Understood, Father."

"And of course, within the next day, perhaps two, you will be presented for your fresh instructor. It may take a few days to adjust to your new routine with your lecturer but in time, everything will go back to the way it was."

_No, it won't. _Odette thought, glumly. She didn't give a care, whoever this new tutor would be, he or she wouldn't be the same as Cosak.

"Of course." Odette replied to her Father, the words leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

Odin softly smiled and reached a hand and gently patted her pale, spotted cheek before saying, "Odette, I know you may not be excited for dear Cosak, but just for doing so well in your lessons from what your instructor has explained to your Mother and I – I've decided to so generously give you a gift."

She brightened up – just a tad bit.

"A gift?"

"Why, of course. I believe you deserve it, your Mother certainly trusts that you deserve it."

Odette didn't speak as the King lifted his hand from her cheek and waved it around mysteriously in the air. The Princess tilted her head curiously as her Father wielded his enthralling magic and focused on creating something within the yellow energy.

The magic glittered in Odette's eyes and a sudden course of jealousy flowed through her system; thinking about how Mother and particularly her brother, Loki, had the ability to exercise magical properties.

Frigga never taught Odette any of that, believing that a Princess of Asgard should not have to exert that kind of powerful energy.

The yellow matter floating mystically in the air glittered in the brown orbs of Odette as she watched, completely absorbed.

Before she knew it, the matter disappeared, yet something still remained fluctuating in the air. Odette gasped – a happy gasp – as she realized what it was slowly floating down like a weightless feather.

She cupped her hands together, holding them out as she caught the –

"Puppy!" Odette cried happily. "Goodness gracious, it's a puppy!"

The furry, small little brown runt fit and snuggled in her hands. The puppy appeared that it had been born only a week before, its eyes looking like they were barely opening. It had floppy ears and a cinnamon-brown coat. Not only was his coat the color of cinnamon, the puppy miraculously enveloped a cinnamon scent within him.

"What in the name of the Gods? He doesn't smell like dog? Father, this puppy smells of sweet cinnamon sticks!"

"That, he does, my child. I assume you would prefer that scent in contrast to that nasty usual dog odor. I hope you do like him and I _certainly_ hope that you will take good care of him, won't you?"

Odette laughed happily and cradled the sleeping pup in her hands, bringing a kiss on the creature's head, making it squeak in response.

"Thank you so very much, Father. I love my gift and I promise I will take pleasant care of him!"

Odin smiled, stepping forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his daughter's forehead, gently patting her thick, curly hair.

"Tell me, my child; what is the creature's name?"

Odette studied the dog's cinnamon coat, its floppy ears, its tiny body, brown eyes…

"Copper," decided Odette.

"Copper, it is." Odin confirmed with a fond smile.

.

.

.

Date Posted: 03/28/14


End file.
